


The Little Things

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Louis are young, broke, and in love...living together in New York City.  They live off cheap food and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

> Louis quickened his pace when he realized that he was nearing his apartment.  New York was amazing-loud, busy…but sometimes he needed a break.  After a long day of work, nothing sounded better than night cuddled up on the couch with Harry.  Their relationship was built on the little things.  They couldn’t afford much else.
> 
> He couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he bounded up the stairs, and the worries of the day quickly melted away.  All he could think about were those lips being on his.

Louis made a beeline for his and Harry’s apartment, not caring that he was bumping into every other person on the way there.  The closer he got to the door, the less he paid attention.  The hallways were musty and humid, and Louis tried his best not to touch the walls as he briskly walked ahead.  When he finally reached apartment 218, he fished his keys out of his pocket and fiddled with the rusty lock.

“Harry?” he said as he knocked on the door.  “Key isn’t working again…would you let me in?”

He was answered with an exaggerated groan, but within seconds, a slim figure opened the door with a cheery smile.  Harry pulled him into a hug, using his advantage in height to rest his head on Louis’. 

“Missed you, babe.” He said before giving Louis a peck on the lips. 

Louis melted into his touch and allowed himself to be kissed in the hallway for a few precious moments before gently pushing Harry inside. 

Louis smiled as the kiss continued, and said quietly, “I can tell.”

He spotted Harry’s school bag in the corner of the room and remembered to ask about Harry’s day.  He’d been at university all day, studying god-knows-what.  Harry was never one to pin himself down to just one subject.

“Did class go okay?”

“Awful. I couldn’t concentrate.  I wanted to get home…I was missing you a lot.”  

“Yeah?” Louis said softly.  He loved to hear that Harry was thinking of him, mostly because he was thinking of Harry, too.  The moved from England around nine months prior, and with no family in New York, they were all that each other had.  It was a weight off Louis’ shoulders to know that Harry still wasn’t tired of him.

“A lot. But where have you been? You never get in this late.  I was basically clawing at the door waiting for you to get back. You can’t just do what you did last night and expect me to live without it.”

Louis blushed, but he kissed Harry again to divert his attention.  He hated to show that he got flustered.  Louis considered himself the rock, the leader.  Harry’s role was to be the lovesick little kid, and Louis didn’t always like to let weak in the knees he got whenever Harry looked at him a certain way. 

Harry always liked to show off his strength, so Louis wasn’t surprised when Harry picked him up and carried him to the couch.  They settled into their daily routine. Louis turned on the tv, and rested his head on Harry’s lap.  He reached an arm up to pull Harry down for another kiss.

“How was work?” Harry said.  He played with Louis’ hair, and arranged it just how he liked to see it.

“Pretty good.  Nothing special. What was amazing, though, was the audition I went on.”

“You didn’t tell me you were auditioning for anything today!  I would have preferred to wish you luck or something, meet you after to have dinner…”

“I know, babe, but I was really nervous about this one. If it didn’t go well, it would have killed me to have to tell you about it.  Also, you know we shouldn’t be eating at restaurants…we need to save so we can move out of this shit-hole.”

“I don’t know, I think our little place is kind of cute.  It’s got  _character_.  We’re paying for it on our own, too, which is more than a lot of people our age can say.”

“I know, Haz, but don’t you ever dream bigger than this? That audition really got me thinking.  I really want to take every opportunity as far as I can take it, see what I can make of it, you know? Once I get even the smallest taste of something better, it’s like I’m addicted to it.”

“Wait…so…” a steady grin quickly crept across Harry’s face.

Louis took one of Harry’s hands in his and nonchalantly started playing with the other boy’s fingers.

“I got it.  My first role…I can’t believe it! My _face_  is going to be on tv!  I’ve got a recurring role in that new show,  _Turning Corners_.  Remember, the one we said we liked? It’s an 8-episode arc.  And it films right in the city, too, so we don’t even have to be apart or work out schedules or anything.  It’s perfect. How did I get to be so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day,” Harry said dreamily.

Louis rolled his eyes and grinned.  Harry always seemed so unashamedly  _infatuated_ with him.  Putting his heart on his sleeve seemed to be a part of his daily routine, and Louis struggled to believe that someone could love him so much.   He didn’t have much to offer Harry, and he always found himself wondering why that beautiful boy acted like he would never leave his side.  He was a struggling actor, teaching drama at an elementary school.  Money was tight.  Proper jobs were scarce. Most importantly, though, Louis and Harry were so young.  No one thought they would last, but here they were, not only surviving, but thriving on little else but love. 

Harry spoke again. “I’m proud of you. So, so proud of you.  Who should we call first? Have you called your Mum? I can’t wait to tell everyone that my boyfriend’s a big shot actor.  Can I visit you on set?”

“Whoa, slow your roll, sunshine! I haven’t made it big quite yet…”

“But you’re on your way there, right? So we can celebrate every bit of the journey until then.  Can’t hurt,” he said with a cute smirk.

Harry’s smile was contagious, and it forced Louis to bring him in for another kiss.  Louis simply couldn’t resist him.  Harry was a real-life fountain of youth.  He never let Louis get too carried away in the things that made you age.  Harry had this strange fixation with the present.  The past was irrelevant, and the future was too far off for him to worry too much about.  He never failed to insist on living “right now.”  Harry worshipped the small things… the moments. 

Louis patted Harry’s cheek and said, “You’re right.  We  _are_  going to celebrate.  I’ll make a big meal for the two of us.  Can’t say how it’ll turn out, but…”  He shrugged.

With that, Louis hopped up from Harry’s lap and headed toward the small kitchen.  He had absolutely no idea where anything was, but he was going to pretend.  Amused, Harry watched Louis bustled about, clanging pots and pans as though he knew what he was doing, and that he meant business.  Behind the noise, Louis was clearly lost, and making a commotion only brought more attention to it.  Louis was always seemed so sure of himself in every other area of life….it was funny to see him squirm for once. 

Harry knew enough about Louis’ skill set to know that the “big meal” probably wouldn’t turn out too well, but it was sweet to watch Louis try to cook for him.  Harry loved days like these.  Worries were sent away with the wind, and the two were able to celebrate a mini milestone together in the grand scheme of their plans.  Harry pondered this until he realized that he could e holding Louis, instead of just thinking about him. He got up from the couch and went to find Louis in the kitchen. 

Harry snuck up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.  Louis tried to maneuver his way around the kitchen, but Harry didn’t let go that easily.  They clumsily walked in step around the small room, and Louis tried his best to seem frustrated. 

When they finally came to a stop, Harry took to kissing Louis’ neck; he blessed the skin with the only the gentlest touch.  He went next to his shoulders and back, causing Louis to completely forget what he was meant to be doing.

“ _Harry_ ,” he forced himself to say. 

“Mm?”

“I have to concentrate,” he giggled. Harry was making the hair on the back of his neck rise and his lips ghosted over every inch of exposed skin.

“I’m helping. Aren’t you more relaxed?” Harry said.  Louis heard the smile in his voice.

Without notice, Harry’s hands soon slipped under Louis’ shirt and started massaging his skin.  He tried to lift off Louis’ shirt completely.

“Oh my god, Harry. Hands off for now, love. I’ve got to get this done, yeah?”  He said as he readjusted his top.

“No, no, look…I’ve got an idea. Trust me it’ll be fun.”

Louis sighed in surrender as he let Harry take off his shirt.  He shivered when the cold hit him, so he sought warmth in a hug. 

Looking up at Harry, he said “Well, what now? Or was this just for your own, sick entertainment?” he said sarcastically.

“It  _is_  for my own entertainment, but I’m not done.” Harry signaled him to stay put as he went searching through the drawers.  When he finally found what he wanted, he crossed the room and made his way back to Louis.

“Close your eyes.”

Louis closed his eyes reluctantly, and was surprised to feel Harry’s lips on his own soon after.  As the kiss deepened, Harry pulled him in by the hips, and then proceeded to tie something around Louis’ waist.  Louis opened his eyes as he let Harry put the apron on him.

He laughed loudly. “Really?”  He couldn’t hide the fact that he was blushing.  He felt so silly like that, but he had to admit that it was amazing to see Harry smile.  It was shocking what Louis would go through just to witness it.

“It’s cute! Leave it. Please. It’s  _really_ hot, babe.”  Harry’s eyes raked over Louis’ body, making Louis feel more exposed than he already was.  Harry saw the hesitation in his eyes and pulled him in close. 

“ _I promise_.  It looks good.” he said as he planted a kiss on the top of Louis’ head.

Harry had a way of making Louis feel like he truly belonged in his skin.  On those rare occasions where Louis found himself feeling vulnerable, Harry was always willing and ready to let him know that he was just fine. 

He took Louis by the hands, and they walked backwards until Harry’s back was against a wall.  He let his hands wander as he kissed Louis, and both began to shut the world out.  They found solace in a familiar taste as they let their tongues rediscover one another.  Louis went on his tip-toes to hook his arms around Harry’s neck, prompting the taller boy to lift him up. 

Louis broke the kiss to ask, “What’s that smell?”

Confused, all Harry could give was a shrug.  He pouted when Louis leaned away from him to confirm his suspicions.

Before long, Louis’ question was answered with the shrill beeping of the smoke alarm.  He threw his head back in annoyance.

“ _Shit_.”

With a quick peck to Harry’s lips, he said, “We’ll pick this up later. Right now, though, help me.”

He turned around to tend to the smoke, and was startled to feel a light smack on his bum.

“I’m serious, Harry! Come on!”

A loud laugh escaped him before he followed Louis’ lead.

“Next time, leave the cooking to me, yeah?”


End file.
